pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1997 in literature
The year 1997 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Tom Clancy signs a book deal with Pearson Custom Publishing and Penguin Putnam Inc. (both part of Pearson Education), giving him US$50 million for the world-English rights to two new books . A second agreement gives him another US$25 million for a four-year book/multimedia deal. Clancy follows this up with an agreement with Berkley Books for 24 paperbacks to tie in with the an ABC television miniseries in an agreement worth US$22 million bringing the total value of the package to US$97 million. * December 30 - The memoir, I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelou, is removed from the ninth-grade English curriculum in Anne Arundel County, Maryland, because it "portrays white people as being horrible, nasty, stupid people" CNN. "CNN.com: Harry Potter, 'Huckleberry Finn' among controversial.." webpage: CNN-banned-books. * Jacket online literary magazine founded. New books *Ben Aaronovitch & Kate Orman - So Vile a Sin *Mitch Albom - Tuesdays With Morrie *Martin Amis - Night Train *John Banville - The Untouchable *Hazel Barnes - The Story I Tell Myself *Marie Bashkirtseff - I Am the Most Interesting Book of All (Translation) *Raymond Benson - Tomorrow Never Dies and Zero Minus Ten *Jonathan Blum & Kate Orman - Vampire Science *'Asta Bowen - Wolf: A Journey Home *Simon Bucher-Jones - Ghost Devices *Christopher Bulis - A Device of Death *Tim Burton - The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy & Other Stories *Candace Bushnell - Sex and the City *Peter Carey - Jack Maggs *Agatha Christie **''The Harlequin Tea Set'' **''While the Light Lasts and Other Stories'' *Mary Higgins Clark - Pretend You Don't See Her *Warwick Collins - Gents *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Tiger and Excalibur: A Novel of Arthur *Patricia Cornwell - Hornet's Nest and Unnatural Exposure *Paul Cornell - Oh No It Isn't! *Robert Crais - Indigo Slam *Ann C. Crispin - The Hutt Gambit and The Paradise Snare *Don DeLillo - Underworld *Anita Diamant - The Red Tent *Terrance Dicks - The Eight Doctors and Mean Streets *Fernanda Eberstadt - When the Sons of Heaven Meet the Daughters of the Earth *Charles Frazier - Cold Mountain *Anthony Frewin - London Blues *John Grisham - The Partner *Barbara Hambly - Planet of Twilight *Allison Hedge Coke - Dog Road Woman American Book Award winner 1998 *Nancy Huston - Instruments of Darkness *Matt Jones - Beyond the Sun *Sebastian Junger - The Perfect Storm *Winona LaDuke - Last Standing Woman *Paul Leonard - Genocide *Ann-Marie MacDonald - Fall on Your Knees *Bernard MacLaverty - Grace Notes *Ian R. MacLeod - Voyages by Starlight *Norman Mailer - The Gospel According to the Son *Ian McEwan - Enduring Love *David A. McIntee - The Dark Path *Lawrence Miles - Alien Bodies and Down *Mark Morris - The Bodysnatchers *Jim Mortimore - Eternity Weeps *Kate Orman and Jonathan Blum - The Room With No Doors, So Vile a Sin and Vampire Science *Lance Parkin - The Dying Days *James Patterson - Cat and Mouse *Cyril Pearl - Morisson of Peking *John Peel - War of the Daleks *Marc Platt - Lungbarrow *Terry Pratchett - Jingo *Philip Pullman - The Subtle Knife *Thomas Pynchon - Mason & Dixon *Kathy Reichs - Déjà Dead *Justin Richards - Dragons' Wrath *Mordecai Richler - Barney's Version *Gareth Roberts - The Well-Mannered War *Philip Roth - American Pastoral *J. K. Rowling - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Arundhati Roy - The God of Small Things *Don Miguel Ruiz - The Four Agreements *Gary Russell - Deadfall *Sarah Ferguson - Budgie the Little Helicopter *Will Self - Great Apes *Carol Shields - Larry's Party *Sidney Sheldon - The Best Laid Plans *Michael Stackpole - The Bacta War *Danielle Steel - ''The Ghost, The Ranch and Special Delivery *Dave Stone - Burning Heart and Ship of Fools *William Sutcliffe - Are You Experienced? *Antonio Tabucchi - The Missing Head of Damasceno Monteiro *Eckhart Tolle - The Power of Now *Kurt Vonnegut - Timequake *Timothy Zahn - Specter of the Past *Roger Zelazny and Jane Lindskold - Donnerjack *Binod Bihari Verma - Nayanmani Maithili Novel New drama *Thomas Kilroy - The Secret Fall of Constance Wilde *Peter Whelan - The Herbal Bed Poetry *Ted Hughes - Tales from Ovid Non-fiction *Karen Armstrong - Muhammad: A Biography of the Prophet *Dave Barry - Dave Barry's Book of Bad Songs *Jean-Dominique Bauby - The Diving Bell and the Butterfly *Cari Beauchamp - Without Lying Down: Frances Marion and the Powerful Women of Early Hollywood *Bill Bryson - A Walk in the Woods *Iris Chang - The Rape of Nanking *Jared Diamond - Guns, Germs and Steel *Alan Downs - Beyond the Looking Glass: Overcoming the Seductive Culture of Corporate Narcissism *Michael Drosnin - The Bible Code *Gerina Dunwich - A Wiccan's Guide to Prophecy and Divination *Stephen Fry - Moab Is My Washpot (autobiography) *Reinhold Heller - Toulouse-Lautrec: The Soul of Montmartre *James McBride - The Color of Water: A Black Man's Tribute to His White Mother *Maria Todorova - Imagining the Balkans *Jesse Lee Kercheval - Building Fiction Births * Deaths * January 19 - James Dickey, poet, novelist * February 3 - Bohumil Hrabal, author * April 5 - Allen Ginsberg, poet * August 2 - William S. Burroughs, novelist * August 27 - Johannes Edfelt, poet, translator and critic * October 14 - Harold Robbins, novelist * October 16 - James A. Michener, novelist and historian * November 6 - Leon Forrest, novelist and essayist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Dario Fo Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Eva Sallis, Hiam * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Les Murray, Subhuman Redneck Poems * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Anthony Lawrence, The Viewfinder * Mary Gilmore Prize: Morgan Yasbincek, Night Reversing Canada * Bronwen Wallace Memorial Award: Rachel Rose * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Mordecai Richler: - Barney's Version * See 1997 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Patrick Rambaud, La Bataille * Prix Décembre: Lydie Salvayre, La Compagnie des spectres * Prix Médicis International: T. Coraghessan Boyle, America * Prix Médicis French: Les Sept Noms du peintre - Philippe Le Guillou Spain * Premio Miguel de Cervantes: Guillermo Cabrera Infante United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Arundhati Roy, The God of Small Things * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Tim Bowler, River Boy * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Andrew Miller, Ingenious Pain * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: R. F. Foster, William Butler Yeats: A Life, Volume 1 - The Apprentice Mage 1965-1914 * Cholmondeley Award: Alison Brackenbury, Gillian Clarke, Tony Curtis, Anne Stevenson * Eric Gregory Award: Matthew Clegg, Sarah Corbett, Polly Clark, Tim Kendall, Graham Nelson, Matthew Welton * Orange Prize for Fiction: Anne Michaels, Fugitive Pieces * Whitbread Best Book Award: Ted Hughes, Tales from Ovid United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Richard Blanco, City of a Hundred Fires * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Fred Chappell * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry, John Ashbery * Compton Crook Award: Richard Garfinkle, Celestial Matters * Hugo Award: Kim Stanley Robinson, Blue Mars * Nebula Award: Vonda McIntyre, The Moon and the Sun * Newbery Medal for children's literature: E. L. Konigsburg, The View from Saturday * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Steven Millhauser - Martin Dressler: The Tale of an American Dreamer * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Lisel Mueller: Alive Together: New and Selected Poems * Wallace Stevens Award: Anthony Hecht Elsewhere * IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Javier Marias, A Heart So White *Premio Nadal: Carlos Cañeque, Quién Notes * Category:Years in literature